Such systems are disclosed, for example, in German patent DE 1020 09 824 B4. The excess energy is stored in an electric battery.
A disadvantage of this is that additional batteries and additional electric motors are needed in order to utilize the excess energy, and also that these systems only take into account the hydraulic side.